Ultimate showdown
by Capt John Price
Summary: A week after the final battle, Ben has been trying to get a hang of his brand new Ultimatrix. Little does he know that his meddling with it will attract a lot of unwanted attention from old foes. Gwen has also been tasked by the Plumbers to do a little mission but whatwill come of it? First Ben 10 story, first part chronologically of a larger series. Read and review.
1. D'Void

Hey guys, this is my first story in the Ben 10 universe. My attempt in weaving a universe together has brought me here and I hope you guys like it. This takes place about a week after The Final Battle Part 2 in Alien Force, while Fame in Ultimate Alien exists as AU here. I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters.

Bellwood, Illnois

Ben, Gwen and Kevin were hanging out at Mr Smoothie which was soon interrupted by Dr Animo's sudden attack. Ben had been messing around with his brand new Ultimatrix, which had tipped the good doctor off.

"Tennyson, we meet again. I hope that I am able to educate you on the wonders of evolution." Dr Amino said to Ben as he ordered his mutant minions to attack him. He was controlling them with some helmet then transferred his thoughts to his minons.

"Geez Dr Amino, you have tried attacking me numerous times and none of them have ended in your favour. Don't you ever learn?" Ben retorted before transforming into Echo Echo.

"How in the world does he get all this animals anyway? Seriously, he has like millions of them." Kevin joked as he absorbed the metal from his car and punching Animo's werewolf minions.

Gwen was using her mana to blast the hybrids to clear a path to Amino, but the endless stream of mutated animals was beginning to overwhelm her.

Ben who managed to get behind Animo courtesy of a few Echo Echo clones, blasted a powerful sound wave at Animo. Animo had deflected the wave with ease. Needing a Plan B, Ben then switched to Humongusaur and lunged at Amino.

"I would have asked you to hand over your Omnitrix and leave you alone when you have but I see that you are too stubborn to do so." Amino told Ben before shocking him with his electrical gauntlets.

"Well Amino, I just had it upgraded and I haven't got much time with this yet. Another time maybe?" Ben retorted to Amino before knocking him out with a punch.

Kevin then threw one of Amino's werewolf minons into the Mr Smoothie sign which earned him a glare from Ben which only caused Gwen to laugh.

"I think we should call the plumbers here to detain our friend over there. I told you not to mess with the Ultimatrix too much Ben, the core is easily traced." Gwen said which prompted Kevin to call for a cleanup crew.

"But Gwen... How am I supposed to fight the aliens that we encounter on a near daily basis if I don't have a proper understanding of how the Ultimatrix works?" Ben said as he resumed messing with said watch to which Gwen just rolled her eyes.

Kevin then said he was going to get back home to work on something while Gwen said she needed to go home and work on her Science Project. Ben, almost forgot that he had a study date with Julie and transformed into Jetray before flying to his house to gather his stuff.

With Kevin...

"Man, that was a tough fight. I can only wonder how many crackpots are actively fighting Tennyson." Kevin muttered to himself before heading into his garage/workshop.

Kevin had recently acquired a scrap private jet and was busy restoring it, knowing how widespread Plumber assignments can be this may turn out to be a very valuable asset.

The one thing he found odd about the jet was the flight records and information indicated it belonged to an organization called the Guys in White but he has no idea who they were, the only clues he could gather from the totalled craft before restoring it was that some of the damage had been apparently been caused by some sort of plasma.

_It's probably going to need a little more work but I think she is turning out rather well._ Kevin thought as he looked over the near completely restored jet and he felt rather proud of his work.

With Gwen...

_At last, it feels good to have a job well done._ Gwen thought to herself as she finished up her school assignment before she tidied up her study desk which looked a little too messy for her liking.

Now that she was done, she flipped a switch on her desk and the desk had opened up to reveal a super computer ala the Batcomputer. Kevin had tricked this out for her when she said that it would be better if they had something to analyze and research about their enemies with. Ben told Kevin to put in the secret compartments to make it look more cool, much to Gwen's amusement.

"Okay, it looks like the plumbers have now put Dr Animo back into high security. Good riddance. Ben doesnt seem to realize that his fumbling about with the Ultimatrix is making him one big bull's eye for aliens." Gwen noted as she looked at the monitors in front of her.

Gwen then did a little snooping and it seemed that allegedly Vilgax is off relaxing in some van in Paris(this made her laugh at his misfortune). She then had to draft up a dream team. Plumber central had recently told her about the possibility of some long gone villains like the mysterious Professor Calamitious, and asked her to draft a team of the world's best to combat a threat like that should it ever happen.

She then decided to look at some heroes like the one in Dimmsdale and Middleton but apparently they weren't that high-powered so she decided they were second-choice. Gwen then looked at the plumbers intel on a certain magical young teen in New York.

With Ben and Julie...

"So, Archimedes' principle is?" Julie asked Ben after they had studied the Physics subject material for the last hour.

"That the buoyant force of an object is equal to the weight of the fluid said object displaces. Thanks Jules, you have been a real help." Ben thanked his girlfriend and kissed her which brought a smile to her face.

"Anytime, this is a good way for us to spend some time together after all. So how was the big battle with Dr Animo?" Julie asked Ben and he then proceeded to retell the story of tonight's events.

So there you go, try and spot all the references to other shows. Yes, this story will be a lead up to something else but I hope you guys enjoy the story on its own anyway. So, remember to review and until next time.


	2. Working the new device out

Hey guys, I am back with a new chapter of Ultimate Showdown. First off, really? No reviews for the first chapter, I know that I'm not exactly the best fanfiction writer out there but come on at least 1 or 2 is fine. I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters.

With Kevin...

Kevin had taken a break from working on his pet project and decided to just watch some TV, which just so happened to have Die Hard on much to Kevin's pleasure.

"Ahh, an action movie with Bruce Willis in it. I can't think of a better way to relax after a hard day's work." Kevin said as he sat down on his couch and turned the volume out.

Kevin then took the nearest thing he could work on and started fiddling with a device, which turned out to be a homemade Null Void projector. A little bad habit of his that his hands can't stay idle, which Gwen had scolded him for when they would go on a date.

"Kevin, are you going to stay for dinner or are you going out with Gwen tonight?" Claire Levin asked her son as she was getting started on making dinner.

"I'm staying in tonight, mom. It would be nice to have dinner at home with you and Harvey for once. Gwen did remind me to tell you she said hi." Kevin told his mother before refocusing his attention back to the television set.

Kevin soon got a little bored and began to channel surf to check out what was on. He didn't get much time to do that however as the Plumber distress signal went off on his badge.

With Gwen back at her house...

Gwen had been working on her Plumber assignment and she must admit that she was impressed by the dossiers of the potential recruits she had seen.

The Ghost kid apparently managed to save the world from a gigantic asteroid once, the dragon had defeated this ancient cult while the kid genius helped stopped an alien invasion while also helping B.T.S.O a few times.

"I really wonder how did the Plumbers get their hands on all this intel, but I guess that it does come in handy in certain situations." Gwen said to herself as she retracted the super computer to take a break.

She then lied down on her bed and picked up her latest read which was, A song of Fire and Ice and began to read. It had been a really fascinating read really and she was completely enthralled.

Gwen had almost fallen asleep when a siren had awoken her, the siren which signified a distress call by a fellow Plumber. She soon checked the location on her badge and it turned out to be Julie's house.

15 minutes earlier...

With Ben and Julie...

"So Julie, how are the tennis competitions coming along? I'm sorry that I haven't been able to attend one recently." Ben asked his girlfriend apologetically as he started to pet Ship who seemed to enjoy it.

"It's alright, Ben. Well, I did manage to finish runner up in the regional open last week and I won the Bellwood invitational last month. It would feel better if you were there though." Julie told Ben as she was busy checking through Ben's work and seemed satisfied with it.

The study date between the couple was then interrupted by a big crash outside, the 2 teens immediately rushed outside to see what had happened. They soon discovered a Pyronite and an Apploplexian had crashed onto the road.

"Uh, I really don't mean to be rude here but who are you and why did you just suddenly crash onto the road from orbit?" Ben asked the two aliens as diplomatically as possible while pushing Julie behind him to protect her.

"YOU SEEM TO HAVE IN POSSESSION OF THE OBJECT WE SEEK. HAND OVER THE ULTIMATRIX NOW AND YOU WILL NOT BE TORN TO SHREDS." The Apploplexian had 'casually' threatened Ben, while the booming voice had scared Ship which meant Julie had to calm him down.

"I apologize for my partner's behaviour but that is just how Apploplexians are. Now, we have been hired to retrieve the Ultimatrix and we mean you no harm. Once you hand it over, we will leave peacefully. You have my word on that." The Pyronite had said to Ben, who was fiddling with said watch to activate the Plumbers distress signal.

"Yeah, I understand but who hired you? You do know that I probably have a reputation around the galaxy of not just handing over the Ultimatrix to just any bounty hunter right?" Ben told the two bounty hunters as he transformed into BenViktor.

BenViktor then started directing his electricity arc towards the Pyronite, while Ship began shaping itself around Julie to become her battle armour before the Apploplexian had lunged at her and began attacking her.

Gwen and Kevin soon arrived and began fighting off the Pyronite and Apploplexian respectively. Ben then transformed into Water Hazard to hit the Pyronite with water attacks. Gwen, by limiting the Pyronite's flight capabilities got Water Hazard to defeat him.

Kevin, was mainly getting the Apploplexian into Julie's sights while she was trying to shoot it with a very strong taser. Julie had managed to hit the Apploplexian but not before hitting Kevin in the leg, paralyzing him there temporarily.

"Who hired you and what do they want with the Ultimatrix? How much did they pay you." Gwen asked but Kevin couldn't resist adding the part about the bounty hunter's paycheck.

"LISTEN TO ME HERE, BEN TENNYSON WIELDER OF THE ULTIMATRIX. I WILL GET THE ULTIMATRIX OFF OF YOU AND END YOU." The Apploplexian said to Ben with the typical Apploplexian charm.

"I concede the battle to you, and I guess you at least deserve to know who would hire bounty hunters to retrieve the Ultimatrix. We have been hired by a certain warlord by the name of Vilgax." The Pyronite revealed to the 4 teens which left them in a state of shock.

So, how was it? I guess that this chapter starts the central story arc of the story while also hinting at a future plot line. I hope you guys like it and please do leave a review, and I will see you guys next time.


	3. Plumber business

Hey there, seeing as this has no reviews up I assume that I am just not cut out for this fandom but I will give this story one last shot. If this chapter once again receives 0 reviews, I'll scrap this story and continue with my hero verse with this story summarized. I do not own Ben 10 or any of its characters.

"Wait, Vilgax hired you? Didn't he quietly go off and hide his damaged pride after his ship blew up?" Kevin joked which only made the Apploplexian glare at him.

"Vilgax has hired us to retrieve the Ultimatrix from a certain Benjamin Tennyson with a small bonus should we manage to kill the target." The Pyronite told the trio which made them a little curious.

"Okay, now that we know what old squid-face is up to. What should we do with these two bounty hunters?" Ben asked and Gwen immediately said that they should turn them in to the Plumbers.

Meanwhile in an abandoned warehouse outside Bellwood...

Vilgax has been observing the whole situation through some monitors he had swiped from a Plumber base on the outskirts. With his ship destroyed and being on the Plumber's wanted list he had to lay low for a while.

"Hmm, it looks like young Tennyson did manage to sweep aside those 3 bounty hunters. They seem to have served their purpose well enough." Vilgax said aloud as he watched the bounty hunters taken in by the Plumber agents.

"Master, I don't really understand. If you had meant for them to be captured anyway, what's the point of sending them instead of some robots or a few minions." Psyphon asked his master with a confused tone in his voice.

"It is because I had meant for them to send a message to Tennyson that I am still a threat to him. With his paranoid state, I can slowly prepare to launch an attack on him. This will cause him to drain himself of energy and I will defeat him when we face off." Vilgax told Psyphon who acknowledged it with a slight nod.

Vilgax then started looking through some nearby Plumber outposts to launch a raid on, he considered attacking the Axiom Labs branch in Bellwood before cobbling together the required equipment but decided against it as Axiom probably did not have any of the tech required as it was a civilian lab after all.

_Maybe I should just get more competent underlings to carry out my dirty work. _Vilgax thought before he resumed plotting.

Back with our teen Plumbers and Julie...

"So Ben, I don't think you have told me how did you really attract the attention of a squid-faced warlord. Considering he seems to be after you again." Julie asked Ben as the group was relaxing at Mr Smoothie.

"Vilgax has been after us ever since Ben got the original Omnitrix back when we went on that summer road trip when we were 10. He does seem to be getting more obsessed as time goes by however." Gwen told Julie as she took a sip of her Strawberry smoothie.

"Considering we have destroyed his ship and left him in his natural squid state when we last saw him, I don't think he can personally come and retrieve the Ultimatrix anytime soon." Kevin pointed out.

"Kevin does have a good point, but the last time he was injured he basically sent his robots or hired some bounty hunters. Although, I bet that the Plumbers stationed on Earth would immediately be upon him when he shows his face." Ben said before he took a sip from his seaweed chocolate smoothie, which left Kevin gagging when he looked at the contents.

Ben then began fiddling with the Ultimatrix as he still wanted to learn more about the inner workings of the thing, while he started talking to Julie about her recent Tennis tournament win which Julie talked about excitedly. Ben did feel apologetic that he was not able to attend her tournaments to support her but she told her that it was okay and she understood the whole Plumber business.

Kevin was talking to Gwen about her Anodite heritage, with Kevin showing a surprising amount of knowledge on the topic and Gwen learning how widespread the Anodites used to be among the universe until they had a big dispute with the Transylians, they became a little less trusting when dealing with alien species from then on.

"Attention to all plumbers in sector 9B, there is a disturbance in the old abandoned base in Los Soledad. The cause of this disturbance is unknown at this point in time." The Plumber dispatch's voice announces through the trio's Plumber badges.

"This is Plumber Ben Tennyson, we are going to handle this. We will notify you when the situation is contained. Plumbers Levin and Gwen Tennyson are with me to provide assistance." Ben reported to dispatch who acknowledged before Gwen smacked him upside the head for referring to her as backup.

Seeing as this is official Plumber business, Ben went to drop Julie off at her home while Kevin and Gwen headed straight to Los Soledad to investigate the source of the disturbance.

With Ben and Julie...

"Okay, looks like this is my stop. Ben, can you promise me that you will be careful and don't do anything stupid?" Julie asked her boyfriend as she was about to leave Ben's car.

"Julie, you know me. I can promise you that I will be careful but not doing anything stupid however is a different story altogether." Ben told Julie with his trademark smirk which left Julie rolling her eyes although she did crack a smile at his antics.

Ben then leaned in to kiss her goodnight. After patting ship's head affectionately, he started to drive away from her house and towards the outskirts of Bellwood.

With Gwen and Kevin...

"Something has really been bothering me, why would someone attack the abandoned military base in Los Soledad? There isn't much that is valuable there." Gwen was wondering aloud as Kevin and her were entering the military base.

"I dont know, it is possible they found out about Professor Paradox's experiment and want to use the equipment there to create a chrono arch or a jumpgate or a whole different thing entirely." Kevin said before stopping the car and he noticed an army of mechs constructing a ship.

So, how was it? Yeah, I may scrap this series if there is no response and just summarize the story in my upcoming sequels. So, I may see you guys next time?


End file.
